The present invention relates to a tubular skylight for lighting rooms with natural light.
It is known that tubular skylights for lighting rooms with natural light are already commercially available which generally have a tubular body with a reflective internal surface which has, at its upper end, a natural light collector assembly, which is generally constituted by an optically transparent dome-like body which internally encloses a mirror arranged so as to optimize sunlight collection.
The mirror that is currently used has a prism-like shape and is capable of reflecting rays that arrive from a single direction, since the mirror is arranged proximate to one edge of the tubular element. Moreover, in order to increase the incoming light, prism-like surfaces are formed on the dome which facilitate the redirection of the rays that otherwise would not enter the tubular element.
The constructive solutions that are adopted currently do not allow to obtain prisms with a correct angle, since said prisms are provided directly on the surface of the dome, which is usually inclined, and therefore the function of currently provided refracting prisms is reduced significantly with respect to the potential of the rays that can be collected.